


Fairy Tail: Oneshots.

by Flaaffy



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Love, M/M, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaaffy/pseuds/Flaaffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshots from the anime 'Fairy Tail' | I am open for prompts and requests so please do. | Couples so far include: Nalu, Gruvia, Jerza and Stingue.</p><p>Status: Inactive w/ slow updates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**A Jellal x erza oneshot - Fairground Madness.**

Oneshot:

It was a week after the Grand Magic Games and the Fairy Tail guild took a trip to the latest new addition in the village of Fiore. It was indeed a fairground. The fairground was named "Fairy's Gathering" it was supposed to be named after the Fairy Tail guild for winning the Grand Magic Games, and now finally after a whole week of waiting the Fairground was finally open, so Master Markrov had let them skip a day of work and go to the fairground. Natsu probarly wasn't the best person out of most people to go neither was Gajeel.. seeing as though they have motion sickness. **(A/N: I'm not sure if Wendy Marvell has motion sickness... so yeah. Also, this fanfiction is about Jellal x Erza but also paired around other pairings like Gruvia and Gale..)** But Natsu and Gajeel still went as they didn't want to be left out.

 

After 10 minutes of travelling there (BY WALKING!) They finally got there. But at the gate of the entrance stood a guild with only TWO members. Now, no one knew about this fairground except from Fairy Tail. 'Hello Gray!' A voice had shouted out. Gray could tell it was Ultear, and it was. And the other voice just laughed a really girly laugh. It was Meredy! Juvia knew it was Meredy. It was Crime Sorciere! but Erza had noticed something weird. Even though, Crime Sorciere was here .. Jellal wasn't? Yet he's part of Crime  Sorciere. Ultear looked over at Erza and asked "Is something wrong, Erza?"

"I'm just woundering.. but were is Jellal?" Erza had asked. "You'll have to find him." Ultear snickered. Now, the Fairy Tail guild didn't know. But, Ultear and Meredy and JELLAL came here for one purporse. Ultear wanted to get Jellal to tell Erza that he loved her. However, Erza thought they were joking and that he was gonna come out and surprise them sometime soon.. but he never did.

 

After the meet and greet with Crime Sorciere, the Fairy Tail guild left in groups and pairs to start woundering around the fairground. Natsu, Lucy and Happy went together. Gajeel and Levy and Pantherlilly, Wendy and Charle, Laxus and Markrov, Gray with Juvia, Jet and Droy. And the rest with who they liked most of them went with who they hung around with at the Ryuzetzue land swimming port they went to. Normally, Erza would've either gone with Natsu, Gray, Happy, Lucy and Wendy and Charle but she didn't. The other person she could've gone with was Jellal, but maybe that would happen soon.

 

Erza continued to walk around the fairground inspecting all the rides, there were Roller coasters, haunted houses, ghost trains, ferris whees and a lot more. Erza didn't even have an outfit picked out! Crap. She normally has a outfit picked otu for every time she goes out. She looked up at the sun, it was shining brightly and there were no grey clouds. So, all she wore was a red top, yellowey shorts and white sandals. Probarly not the best attire for a fairground. Ahwell, Erza didn't mind. She continued walking around. She noticed some of the prices like "200 jewel per person" if you think about it.. that's cheap! Especially for a Fairy Tail wizard they were stacked. Erza sighed and kept on walking. Her stomach grumbled, she had a massive bad headache, if only she had some food. Especially, her precious strawberry cake! But, no time for thinking about food. Her stomach grumbled once again, Ugh. She had to find Jellal no matter what! He could be hurt or even worst.. dead!

 

About 20 minutes later, she couldn't help but walk to a buffet her stomach was making her walk there after all. But she noticed something odd about the buffet. All the buffet had on was a giant STRAWBERRY cake. "I could eat it all!" Erza screamed out. Before she could take a bite a man appeared from behind the tent what had the buffet inside it. The man was no other then Jellal Fernandez! He wasn't unharmed PHEW! "Jellal!" Erza screamed.

"Erza!" Jellal said back. Erza ran up to him and leaped into his arms and hugged him. "Woah there!" Jellal said. He put Erza down on the ground. Erza almost started crying.. finally! she got to see HIM again. "Surprise!" Jellal had said. Jellal had made the whole strawberry cake just for Erza. Erza walked up to the table with the massive pink fluffy cake on it and observed it, there was a strawberry sat on top. "All this for me? That's so kind, Jellal!" a big smile was tugging on Erza. "Ahaaha, Ultear manadged to bribe me to do it. But, In the end I did it because I wanted to!" Jellal smiled back. Jellal gave Erza a spoon and a fork, because he didn't know which she used. He cut the cake up himself. "This is almost like a big fluffy wedding cake! Haha!" Erza said in a squeaky voice. Jellal went full on red from blushing. They both tucked into the strawberry cake. Nom nom. They just started talking about how they're lives had been so far.

* * *

 

**(A/N: To Gajeel x Levy, I willl be switching from diffrent couples. But.. Jerza is main couple!)**

On the other side of the fairground, Gajeel was next to a roller coaster with Levy and Panther Lily. Unfortunetly, cats weren't allowed to go on. But since, it was Fairy Tail's faiground kind of since they got it for celeberating top 1st wizard guild. They had 3 chats, Charle/Charles, Happy and Panther Lily (Lily for short). So they were an exception. Any animals weren't though. "Um.. levy? I don't think it's a good idea I go on because of my motion sickness." Gajeel had said. Levy had forgot about Gajeel's motion sickness. Godamnit! "Well, it doesn't move MUCH. So.. I'm sure you'll be fine, plus im right next to you in the same cart. Levy replied. Gajeel blushed. He agreed. Gajeel paid the ride operator 50 jewel for him and Levy. Levy gave Lily 50 jewel for himself, since he was going in a seprate cart to Levy and Gajeel. The ride operator asked Lily, what his full name.. he replied what it was. Luckily, Lily was in Fairy Tail so he was allowed. Once everyone had payed they had to wait for more people to join for the ride to start.

 

10 seconds later, the ride operator announced that the ride would be starting in another 10 seconds so a diffrent man came around to push down the bars to protect legs and feet. And to make sure the seat belts were done up for body. Everyone was ready. Another 10 seconds later then the speaker announced "You're about to ride Jet! The fastest roller coaster in the world, Please keep your hands in the cart. 3...2...1!" Kkabam! the ride set of in a wooz. It went really fast, fastest as a racing car probably. After all, this was the fastest roller coaster in the world in the world. Gajeel almost barfed but before he could Levy held his hand on the cart and said "You alright?"

"Yeah.. Just a bit. How long does this ride go on for? Gajeel asked. Levy sighed and thought for a monement. "Only about another 3 minutes." she answered. Gajeel was happy at that.

* * *

 

 

**(A/N: Now to Gruvia ! Gray x Juvia!)**

A few rides away, Juvia and Gray was queuing up for a ride. Now, Juvia had never been on a fairground ride before. She told Gray that, but he didn't belive her and just called her a chicken. Juvia got outraged. Not gonna explain what Juvia did. Anyway, they were queuing up for a haunted house train/ride. Once they got to the front of the queue the two of them paid there fee to ride, they got into the cart. They were sharing a cart, but both agreed they would pay half each. (Ride was 100 jewel) Gray didn't want Juvia alone incase it WAS her first time riding a ride. Gray put his hand over Juvia's back and Juvia blinked. She couldn't belive she was happening.. even though it was !

 

Halfway through the ride, Juvia almost gone into tears about 5 times but Gray had to stop her by calming her down by simply putting his hand on her back and stroking it and saying 'there, there' and that would calm Juvia dow. Juvia smiled. They were in a train and Juvia was to scared to look at the scary skeleton things and bats (fake bats). Gray used his hand to force Juvia's head onto his shirt, so her tears would come onto his shirt. Because, if you don't know what happens when Juvia cries.. she floods the whole room.. yup!

 

Another 5 minutes later, the ride was more or less done. Once Juvia and Gray had left the train.. the couldn't belive who was stood infront of them. Lyon Vastia! (A Wild Lyon Vastia Appeared!)

Author: Lyon, why did you have to come and ruin my Juvia x Gray monement. !! RIP feels.

~back to the story~

"Lyon? What are you doing here?" Gray asked.

"Oh.. Just stopping by--" Lyon noticed that Juvia had been crying.

"Juvia!!! What happend?" Lyon asked Juvia worringly.

"Lyon-sama, Juvia's fine. Juvia was on the haunted train with Gray-sama and it was Juvia's first ride before. So, Juvia was scared." Lyon acted weird. He just said 'oh'. Then walked off.

* * *

 

**(A/N: Back To Jerza (JellalxErza)**

"Ah.. this is Nice" Erza had said to Jellal. Jellal agreed he nodded. Erza put her hand on the table and Jellal put her hand on hers and gripped on it. "Say, shall we go on the ferris wheel?" Jellal asked Erza. "Okay!" Erza answered. And they took each others hand and walked over to the ferris wheel and stood in line. Everyone in the queue had noticed they were from Fairy Tail, and let them cut in front. They went in the same carriage of course. They held hands when the Ferris Wheel was going around. They didn't notice how late it had got.

 

It was the last monement of the day they would spend together so far.. so many days would go for them in the future.

after the ride was done they went up to a mountain to watch the sunset but for now, they savoured the monement with a kiss. Jellal held Erza's hand and deepend the kiss. The kiss seemed like it lasted for about 10 months but in reality it lasted for like 1 minute. Just one minute. They broke the kiss away since they needed air. "I love you, Jellal." Erza had said. "I love you more, Erza!" Jellal smiled. They hugged.

 

About 3 hours later, Crime Sorciere had to go they all said bye to everyone. Erza hugged Jellal, she didn't want him to leave. But, she knew.. they'd see eachother again someday. And she can wait for that.

~finished.


	2. Jerza: Happy New Year's eve/Day I first met you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Jellal surprises Erza with a happy new year's gift!

** Jerza: Happy New Year’s Eve! **

** Rating: PG. **

** Couple: Jerza – Jellal x Erza plus some Gruvia. **

** Fandom: Fairy Tail. **

** \-- **

It was now officially New Year’s Eve… and Erza couldn’t believe how down she felt. The whole guild was having a party but she was just sat at the window looking up at the sky, she couldn’t believe it. It was supposed to be the end the of 2014. All the guilds they met were coming which were; Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Quarto Cerberus, plus one member out of Raven Tail which was Flare, Lucy invited her.

 

But, Erza was just sat at the window. All the guilds had already arrived. When it was getting late around half 8-ish. She looked out the window, it was the scarlet sky. Apparently, when Jellal got sent to prison she was sat on a cliff with her knees near her just pouring her eyes out. She only wanted one more guild to come… which was Crime Sorciere. Just please, Erza begged. What she didn’t know… is that they were coming!

\--

The party had been good so far and Natsu and Lucy were hitting the dance floor. Levy was reading books, because Gajeel went to the book store to buy her a book what was named ‘Beauty and the beast.’ The Disney classic. It was a pretty good book, Levy had to admit. She was intrigued by it, when she started reading the first page. Gajeel would just lie next to her because Levy was reading the book to Gajeel after all. Gajeel enjoyed the book because he liked singing…’shoo be doo bee doo~’ Ha-ha, all the guild remembered that monement. It was after Mira’s turn on stage and then was supposed to be a good one next and then came Gajeel… Levy and Elfman was just like: GO GAJEEL! Anyway, Gajeel loved Levy reading it to him simply because Levy’s singing voice was beautiful. He had already complimented her like 5 times on it. At first, Levy did wonder why she picked this book… She did look at Gajeel… he was quite a beast? And she was the beauty, she guesses? … Wait! The book was obviously dedicated to her. What Levy doesn’t know is… in the book some were there is a note from Gajeel explaining why he choose that book.

The next couple together was Gray and Juvia plus Lyon. Like of course, Lyon was there he had to be there. Lyon VS Gray since both of them liked Juvia. Lyon admitted it like 15 billion times… but Gray not yet. Juvia hoped that would change soon. And it would.

\--

Gray stood on a chair and said “Mina-san I’ve got an announcement! I love… JUVIA LOCKSER!” Mirajane awed. Juvia blushed… “Gray-sama, Juvia loves you too!”   
“But, Juvia what happened to me and you?” Lyon enquired.

“Gomen ne~ Lyon” Juvia said and bid Lyon a farewell for a long time. Lyon knows he would have to do something to try and get her back. He can’t let Gray have her; first he took Ur and now Juvia? What else was he going to take? I mean, he didn’t take Ur… well you know what I mean.

\--

Erza continued staring out the window. Suddenly a bang on the door. Lucy went to the door and opened it. “Delivery for Erza Scarlet”   
“Erza!” Lucy called out “Someone’s at the door for you.” Erza ran to the door thinking ‘could it be Jellal? No, don’t get your hopes up Erza!’ She opened the door and… and two mysterious figures appeared. One was Meredy, she walked into the guild main room and said “Ohayou~” She waved her hand. Lyon gasped at her, could this be a new love? Well, a love at first site!? Gray could see hearts in his eyes and chuckled at Lyon, he couldn’t stop laughing. “What’s so funny, Gray-sama?” Juvia asked. “Oh, *cough*, um nothing. Well, I think Lyon has a crush on Meredy.” Juvia laughed at this. There was one more person at the door… Erza asked for him to come in and he did he was Jellal Fernandez. “Jellal?!” Erza screamed.

“Yes, Hello Erza. How are you doing? Hate to barge in.” Jellal replied. Suddenly, Erza started to cry… “You’re… alive….?” Erza stuttered with the tears. Jellal walked up to her and wiped her tears away. “Yes, I am don’t worry. Take me to a decent room and let’s talk?” Erza nodded and grabbed his hand and walked away. The whole guild acted like Jellal and Meredy was going to turn up anyway.

-     In a room –

“So, how’s life?” Jellal asked.   
“It’s been good, well not great…” Erza replied slowly.

“Hmm, how come?” Jellal enquired. Erza thought of what to say and then unleashed all her emotions.  
“Well, this may sound stupid but… I’ve missed you. I became depressed and missed you, but on New Year’s Eve … which is today. The sky became red and that lifted my feelings… then you approached me, and I’m glad for that.” Erza said. Jellal became red he didn’t know what to say. “Well, it’s nice to know I made you feel better TWICE in a day.” Jellal said with a wink. “Twice? How is it twice?” Erza asked.   
“Because I asked someone to make a red sky for me, because it’s New Year’s Eve, also I have some good news.” Erza jumped at this, what was the news? She liked good news! “What is it?” Erza asked. “Well, Crime Sorciere helped with the dragon attack with the grand magic games and basically… where free! So we don’t get chased anymore. And now we’re free, I want to ask you one question.” Erza nodded for him to continue. Jellal got down on his knees and pulled out a box from his black pocket & opened it. “Erza Scarlet, will you marry me?” Jellal said with pride.

“Oh my god, Yes. I shall!” Erza replied with excitement, and rushed into his arms. “Wait, I haven’t had my first kiss?” Erza said. Jellal winked at Erza and pulled her onto his lap and crushed his lips onto hers. Erza was shocked, after 5 minutes the shock went away and she continued playing with Jellal’s lips. They tasted so nice. **(A/N: LOL AWK. ‘they tasted so nice’ gg ash.)** Erza licked Jellal’s bottom lip to ask for entry. Jellal let her in, of course. They had a wrestle between each other tongues, eventually Jellal won. They broke apart panting for breath and looked at each other. “That was the best first kiss I’ve ever had.” Erza said.

\--

Jellal and Erza left the little room they were in and whispered to Makarov to ask everyone to shut up. “SHUT UP, YOU LITTLE BRATZ ERZA AND JELLAL HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!” Master Makarov screamed., Everyone shutted up. Erza got on a chair and said… “Well basically, … I-um, I’m engaged to Jellal. He just asked me!” Erza jumped up and down on the chair… probably not the best idea anyone’s had because she fell of it, but luckily Jellal catched her bridal style. Everyone cheered.

_The day I first met you,_

_You told me to never fall in love._

_But now that I get you,_

_I know fear is what is really was._ _♫_

_-END_


	3. Gray, Juvia and Lyon: Frozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frozen: Disney Movie - AU!  
> Juvia as Anna  
> Ur as Elsa  
> Gray as Kristoph  
> Lyon as Hans

** Gray and Juvia and Lyon: Frozen. **

**(A/N: This was a fairy tail prompt what I thought of** **…** **this is an AU I think you would call it. And, the idea is from the Disney movie** **–** **Frozen this got released at Christmas. I added Lyon in because I needed another character. I also know Ur is dead but, she’s alive in this.**

**\--**

**Name: Gray and Juvia and Lyon: Frozen**

**Rating: 13.**

**Fandom: Fairy Tail.**

**Couples: Gruvia.**

**Characters:**

**Gray as Kristoff (Kristoff has ice powers now)**

**Juvia as Anna (Anna has water powers)**

**Lyon as Hans**

**& Ur as Elsa. (Ice powers)**

**Olaf as Olaf**

**Sven as Sven**

\--

Once upon a time, in a distance far away… there was once born two beautiful baby girls named Juvia and Ur, they were sisters they each got casted with two beautiful powers… Ur’s was Ice… and Juvia’s was water.  They loved there powers… but for Ur her power would just get stronger and stronger… she could control ice, which the kingdom didn’t know about. They knew about Juvia’s powers but not Ur’s. Ur was special, she casted Ice whilst Juvia casted Water. Now, remember… Water turns into ice, so whatever something beautiful Juvia makes Ur could just destroy, if she wanted to. It was a Saturday, Juvia was the youngest she was 4 at this time and Ur was 6. Juvia liked the sun but she never saw it because when she’ s upset, sad or even depressed it would start raining to show her feels to the whole world. The kingdom only knew about Juvia’s power but not Ur’s, just for one reason why:  Ur’s power could kill someone or even something if she’s not careful.

 

One day, the sun was shining and Juvia woke up and spread her curtains and ran into her sister’s room and climbed onto her bed and jumped to try and wake her up. Ur eventually opened her eyes and yawned, “Juvia its only 8am go back to sleep.” Ur had said to Juvia. Ur was right, it was only 8am… far to early to be playing games but Juvia didn’t care what time it was…she just wanted to play games. “But, Ur I’m awake and so is the sun, c’mon lets go and play!” Juvia replied. Then she started singing.

“The sun is shining, it’s time to wake up, it’s time to wake up and be the brightest star you’ve ever seen♫” Juvia sang. Eventually, Ur woke up after some convincing.

 

Ur put her dress on and ran downstairs and was playing with Juvia, Juvia was so happy at this. Ur made snow piles out of Ice so Juvia could play on them… then she made a river.

-       Time skip 30 years

30 Years later, there parents had died around 5 years ago from now. Ur’s magic was getting out of hand, so she had to evacuate from the country. She had to do this on her coronation day though, because that’s when the gates open, and if people knew she had ice powers she might get called names… e.g. Monster, ice beast and  more mean stuff like that. Ur sighed, her coronation was about to begin but she didn’t arrive. The people who turned up, waited for a few minutes longer… still no Ur. Juvia went to go find Ur. She ran upstairs trying not to slip in her heels but, it was hopeless. She tripped over in heels, but with might she got up, she ran to her sister’s room which was the biggest room she knocked on the door, it was cold. She went into her room, well she tried to barge open the door… yeah no luck, and it didn’t work. When she got in, she looked in the closet all the stuff had gone all her clothes, stuff and etc. ‘Oh, Ur have you run?’ Juvia thought. Juvia went back downstairs and told everyone in the coronation assembly, everyone did ask questions like ‘why would she run away?’ and ‘who’s going to run the kingdom now?’. She didn’t know the answer for the 2nd question, but she had to fake an answer for the first one, since she’d be a snitch if she told.

\--

A few miles away, the snow was piled up high and Ur was running away… her hair was in a bun, and because anything she touches turn into ice, she wore these blue special gloves.

\--

Back at the kingdom, the coronation room was empty. Juvia decided to go for a wander around outside and she almost tripped, when some dude caught her. She looked up at the man, he was handsome and fit. She tried flirting with him, it worked. They danced to the music what they could hear in the background. After about two hours of hanging out he asked her to marry him. He was known of Prince Lyon of Arrendale, not like Juvia had ever heard of the place because she hadn’t… and she didn’t dare to ask as she thought it felt rude. Juvia accepted the marriage, after a few years she had found her true love… or so she hoped, however Han’s didn’t feel the same way about her he just wanted to marry her to be heir for the kingdom.. When Ur dies. Well, more like Ur doesn’t need to die… well there is no queen now.

\--

Ur was so close to the top she hoped, she started singing her favourite Disney song from the movie ‘let it go’ (A/N: See what I did there? ; ) ) –

The snow goes white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen a kingdom of isolation… and it looks like I’m queen, the wind is howling like a swirling storm inside, couldn’t keep it in however knows I tried. ♫

Don’t let them in, don’t let them see..  be the good girl you’ve always have to be… conceal don’t feel! Don’t let them know.♫

Well now they know! ♫

\--

Whilst she sang this, the song exert her fear and her fear became a massive power of ice… she built herself an castle made from Ice.

\--

Juvia ran away a way a few weeks after she met Lyon, to go find Ur her sister… because she knew she was out the somewhere.

-       A bout a few hours later

Juvia eventually found a place it wasn’t a home, it was like a snow fort or something, she knew Ur didn’t live here… she knocked on the door and someone opened it was some guy … he had dark blue/blackish hair and was really handsome, but then she forgot she’s engaged! “Um, Hello!” Juvia said.  
“Uh, Hi?” The stranger said…

“Um, I’m Juvia Lockser… and you are?” Juvia said to the man. The man groaned and replied with “What’s it to you?” The man said. Juvia was offended…”Please tell me your name.” Juvia pleaded. The guy blushed, and finally said. “My name is Gray Fullbuster, I am an Ice mage…” Gray said. Juvia thought Gray was a pretty name and … Wait ice?! The same talent as her sisters. “Um, you wouldn’t have to happen to see a girl… well not a girl more like a lady with black short hair walk past here?” Juvia enquired. The man shook his head.  
“No I haven’t... why you asking?” Gray replied. Juvia sighed… and she told him the whole story, after the story had finished Gray was pretty impressed. “So, can you help me look for her?” Juvia asked. Gray thought about it then nodded his head. “We leave first thing tomorrow.” He replied. “Yes, that’s fine as long as I have my beauty sleep by the way, I am a Water Mage and my sister is an Ice Mage.” Juvia said. Gray was pretty impressed, hmm… so his magic could turn anything Juvia made into Ice? That’d be interesting. 

-       That morning

They set out for their journey the next morning; Juvia was up and ready to find her sister. Gray introduced Juvia to Sven, Sven is a reindeer… Gray told her. He used him, well not ‘used’ but, rode him places he couldn’t be bothered walking.” Juvia and Gray hopped into the slay and they rode of.

 

About an hour later, they were near a jump were it was too big so they were sure they would die. “Sven, Jump!” Gray commanded, Sven jumped and Juvia ended up on the other ledge opposite to them, Gray was hanging on for life, until Juvia noticed the rope and asked Gray to hold on, Juvia pulled him up. Gray hugged Juvia as thanks. “Damn, there goes my sleigh!” The sleigh had fire equipment in it… which was used for wolves but, the sleigh had just exploded into smoke. “Sorry, Gray I’ll fix that.” Juvia replied. Gray smiled and did say ‘it was fine’ but then Juvia replied ‘it’s fine, I want to.’

 

When they were walking up a steep hill, they found a snowman that loved winter and also wanted to see summer. Juvia recognised the snowman, “Olaf, is that you?” Juvia asked… Olaf nodded. “Who?” Gray asked.  
“Gray, meet Olaf. Olaf meet Gray, me and my sister  built Olaf when we was younger and he came alive… somehow!” Juvia exclaimed. “Olaf, do you know the way to my sister’s castle? She ran away from home, and now were trying to find her and hopefully we will.

\--

**Author Note: I sung the song for The movie 'frozen' which this fanfiction is based off it's[here ](http://www.filedropper.com/lmao) <\- click that.**

**Also, you should review this if you want more (:**


	4. Jellal x Erza - Love at night.

A Jellal x Erza Fanfiction - Love at night.  
Oneshot:  
It was night time and it was a clash after the Grand Magic Games, a dragon had came to the venue were the Grand Magic Games was happening all because of 'Future Rogue' , and most of the Fairy Tail Guild was fighting the dragons.. one of them was a girl named Erza Scarlet, Erza was an S-Class wizard mage from 'Fairy Tail' the top wizard guild in the land of Fiore. . . but, before this she had a fight with Kagura and Minerva (A/N: I think they were them people, sorry if that's wrong) which had caused her a lot of bruises... a LOT indeed. In a quick flash, Erza had fell down to the ground due to her previous bruises. Erza Scarlet, also nicknamed the 'Terrifying Titania' or just 'Titania' for short. But now the Terrifying Titania was on the floor. Erza tried to get up using all her strength and magic she had left. . but she couldn't! it was hopeless. She now told herself she was 'useless'.. she would just lay here and wait for someone to come and rescue her. A flashback came to mind, about before. Kagura saying to her 'Erza, shouldn't you be in the infirmary?' And Erza had replied 'No. I'm fine.' Pft. She did need some rest. If she had some rest she wouldn't be in this terrible state she is in at the monement.

About 10 minutes away, was another mage. Now, this mage was named Jellal Fernandez. He had blue hair and a red tatto underneath his eye (part of it above) he and Erza Scarlet had known each other since childhood, and then met again back in 'Tower Of Heaven' .. Now, them two both loved each other. But ! here's the problem.. Jellal can't fall in love with people who walk the light.. cause he's in an independant guild named 'Crime Sorciere' .. but on the other hand, Erza can fall in love with anyone. But.. she loves Jellal Fernandes. And Jellal love's her back. They just can't see it. Jellal was walking through the plain grass field they were battling the dragons in. Then Jellal suddenly looked to his left. Meredy was off with Ultear somewere. What Jellal had saw made him shocked. It was Erza Scarlet on the ground. Now, Erza Scarlet was Fairy Tail's most powerfullest wizard mage. She used requip magic. Whilst Jellal used a magic named 'heavenly body magic'. He was paired up against Jura in the grand magic games tournament. He entred the tournament as 'Mystogan' Mystogan is the edolas counterpart of Jellal. He pretended to be Mystogan to get nearer the venue. Because, Crime Sorcierer had senced a magic what was known every year. . The magic acted like Zeref.   
A/N: Back to the story.. Sorry, got carried away.  
Jellal had saw his precious love of his life. On the floor, not doing anything. For a second, Jellal thought Erza was dead.. then stated it was impossible because she's tough. A minute later after thinking to himself, he ran over to Erza's side and defeated the monsters what attacked her and was still crowding around her at this monement in time. Then Jellal looked to the floor and saw Erza open her eyes. He held out his hand and asked 'Need a hand?' Erza put her hand in his and slowly got up.

Walking towards them, was a cat-like figure named Milliana. Milliana was there friend at the 'tower of heaven' when they were being slave laboured there. But, since Jellal had was evil when he grew up. He began being mean, because he was possesed by the dark spirit known as 'Zeref'. So, then he betrayded his friends.. well WAS friends. The only friends what had survived from that, was the Oracion Seis team, Milliana, Scho, Wally Buchanan, Hoteye, Erza, and more. They're was also this guy named Simon. At the Tower of Heaven but he took his life to save Erza. (Continuing with story) Before this day, Milliana had told Erza when they had met that Kagura had a sword that was meant to kill Jellal. Erza and Jellal was now stood up staring at each other. But, before they got to thank each other. Milliana stared talking saying '.. Jellal!' Erza at this monement had said 'Milliana' then also stated 'It's okay, I forgivin Jellal.' Then Millana had cried out ' I haven't! He killed our friends he killed..SIMON' Milliana screeched. As soon as Erza could speak another figure came up.

Now this figure was a girl named Ultear, she was Jellal's guild mate. She came up to Jellal, Erza and Milliana. And told Milliana that she was controlling Jellal up at the 'Tower of heaven' Milliana gasped.. she couldn't belive it. After a few minutes, we all went our seprate ways but Jellal took me with him. Because I couldn't really walk.. because of the injuries and bruises.   
(A/N: The writting above this is part of the manga chapters the rest below this is MADE UP.)

Jellal swung Erza around to him and he pushed Erza's head into his chest, Erza didn't mind. 'I regret doing that to all of you, especially you. I didn't want to hurt you.' Jellal shook with Erza in his arms, Erza could see he was hurt. 'It's fine, i've forgivin you.' Erza smiled. Jellal was confused, Erza had forgivin him. But, he hadn't forgave himself he doesn't even know why. Is it because he hurt Erza a lot? .. his one true love. Suddenly, Erza wrapped her arms around Jellal's body and hugged him. 'I haven't even got a way to atone for my sins!' he screamed out. Erza patted his back and hugged him tighter. Erza said softly, 'You have. You've got crime sorciere?' Erza asked. Jellal sighed and coughed.   
'Erm, of course I made Crime Sorciere to atone for my sins.. but.. There is another reason what's kept me alive..' Jellal became ultimate blushing. Erza was ... confused. Another reason? Was it his fiancee maybe.. but wait Erza knew Jellal was lieing at that time. But, Jellal didn't know she knew he was lieing. "What about you're fiancee, Jellal? is she the reason?" Jellal sighed.. how could he say this to Erza without hurting her. "I don't have a fiancee, I lied. Ultear, told me not to fall in love with people who walk the light. The thing that kept me alive.. was YOU. You gave me courage and stregnth. Thank you.. Erza!"   
I want it all  
But I want you more. ♫

Erza was astonished. Erza gave Jellal a final hug. But, in the end it didn't turn out to be a hug, Erza lifted her head up and kissed Jellal on the lips. Jellal returned the favour and kissed her back.

I don't belive in fairy tales,  
I don't belive in fairy tales,  
But I belive in you and me. ♫

That night the couple hugged away.. they could savour this monement forever. Jellal knew .. he couldn't say goodbye to her FOREVER. Showing his true sign of love to Erza. . . Made him realise. Erza needs him, and he needs Erza.

~The end.


	5. JERZA: The girl saw a comet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girl saw a comet  
> {taken of 'the boy saw a comet'  
> and its my english work}

** The Girl Saw a Comet **

Title: The Boy Saw a Comet.

Type: Poem.

Characters: Jellal and Erza

Genre: Fluff, Romance, comfort.

Note 1: Poem because it’s for an English competition, I’ll update when I get the final results!! I could win £500, yay!

Note 2: Based of a thing named ‘The Boy saw a comet’

Fandom: Anime – Fairy Tail.

Note 3: Comet = Jellal.

\--

The two on a hill  
just staring up at the sky,  
the sky was beautiful  
all bright and shiny,   
stars were shining and glistening  
It was a beautiful night, indeed  
But then she saw it

She saw a comet.   
The comet glistened with passion and fame.  
She then looked to the boy next to her  
she then realised, it wasn’t a comet.  
It was the boy who was sat next to her – Jellal  
 Yes, of course it was Jellal.

He bought life into her

She was glad for his existent.

Met when kids

Never have been apart

Only when he hurt her

Causing her to leave.

When the comet appeared

She thought her life had meaning.

When her comet went away

She waited her whole life for HIM to come back.

It was more of a comet,

Because of what it bought to HER life

Her life would have been empty and sad and depressing

Without the comet…

Whilst she was with the comet

She felt Happiness, Strongest and excited.

There are many who couldn’t understand why Jellal was her comet.

People thought of him as stupid and

Boring

And weird.

She didn’t think of the comet that way,

But even in the darkest hours when she felt lonely

She always said to herself

That one day the comet would return.

And when that would happen

Her world would be full again

Meanwhile, she would just have to wait.

After a few months,

The girl saw the comet – Jellal, again. And she was happy.

Her world was not broken,

She was happy.

\--

End. Was that good? I don’t know.

 

 

 


	6. Sting x Natsu - It's going to be alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sting's upset because Lecter disappeared and you know, natsu comforts him.  
> {based on episode 1 of fairy tail 2014}

** It's Going to Be Alright – Natsu x Sting. **

**Title: It's going to be alright.**

**Characters: Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Natsu Dragneel.**

**Pairing: Natsu x Sting (A bit of Rogue x Sting)**

**•Note 1: I'm writing Fairy Tail Yaoi oh my lord.**

**Fandoms: Anime / Fairy Tail**

**•Note 2: If you're not up to date with the manga and/or not seen the first episode of Fairy Tail 2014, I recommend not reading this due to spoilers.**

**•Note 3: this is made up don't worry, I’ll put a dot were it stops being made up.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Boy x Boy.**

**Words: 1,503**

\--

A very dark late night in the land of Fiore, the last event of the night at the Grand Magic Games had just finished, it was Gajeel & Natsu vs. Sting and Rogue, the first 5 minutes had been them four. Until Natsu had the idea to get rid of Gajeel, so in the end it was Natsu vs. Sting and Rogue. Natsu won the fight, and now in the guild of Saber Tooth were Sting and Rogues guild is, the two of them was having a bit of a telling off by their guild master - Jiemma because they lost the fight against Natsu. They even started fighting, Jiemma punched them against the wall and the wall broke, just made a faint hole in it. Then Stings Exceed - Lecter came up to Jiemma and said "Sir, I think they did good." Jiemma did not know who said this and looked at the floor realising it was a cat, "and who are you?" Jiemma commented. "Sir, I am Lecter I'm a member of Saber Tooth." Lecter said, pulling up his T-shirt to show Jiemma the guild emblem logo, for proof of not lying. "Why is there a cat in my guild?" Jiemma said, no one answered him he wasn't expecting an answer, he then used his magic on Lecter making him vanish, Lecter had disappeared from the Earth. "Lecterrrrrrr!" Sting shouted, tears started rolling down his face. He wiped his face. He could not stop crying though.

 

On the other side of the guild hall, Rogue was there watching Sting, until his exceed - Frosch. Came running up to him, and Rogue picked him up and hugged him, Rogue started shaking himself.

 

Sting couldn't stop shouting 'Lecter' hoping it would bring him back. "Shut up, Sting." Jiemma said. Sting was starting to get really pissed off now. He stood up, still crying. Walked up to Jiemma and punched him, and kept punching him really hard.

 

-Made up part starts now- (sting POV)

Soon Jiemma had passed out, and I walked out the guild hall with Rogue following me. "Sting, wait!" Rogue shouted. I turned around. "What do you want?" I said.

"Calm down please." Rogue said.

"Calm down?! Calm down?! You expect me to Calm Down!?! Rogue, Lecter has just disappeared in front of my eyes. I can't 'calm down'. I don't know the meaning of it anymore, just leave me alone!" I raged.

"Wait, were you going?" Rogue asked.

"For a walk around town." I shouted back. Rogue sighed and just said "Fine. But be safe." I nodded at this, and started walking.

 

I walked down a street; I wasn't quite sure where I was going to go. I walked past someone, accidentally hitting their shoulder but I just kept on walking, it’s probably someone I don't know anyway. I looked behind me, the figure I walked past was staring at me. "Sting?" He said. I couldn't tell who it was. "Uh, who are you?" I asked.

"Natsu um Dragneel." Natsu said slowly. I gasped,

"Oh... I see. Sorry for walking into you." I said kind of blushing, Natsu smiled and said "It's not a problem." Natsu said before beginning to look at my face, he noticed my tears. "Sting, are you okay? You look like you're crying." Natsu said concerned.

"Uh, yeah I guess." I said.

"You sure?" Natsu asked. I couldn't help but burst out in tears yet again. I'm so pathetic. I saw Natsu walk up to me and kneel down "What's wrong?" He asked me.

"My guild...is what's wrong." I said slowly trying to decide what words to use.

"What um about it?" Natsu said.

"The people...." I murmured.

"What about them? They are nice aren't they?" Natsu asked.

"I guess...well some are, not like our guild master Jiemma. He's mean. He made me cry." I said, bursting out tears again.

"What?! He made you cry? Why? Sting please tell me." Natsu begged.

"He ... Didn't know me and Rogue had exceeds, so he banished Lecter my exceed...because I was arguing with him, then Lecter said 'they did good sir.' But Jiemma didn't know he had cats in the guild...so he banished Lecter." I said, covering my eyes with my hands and sobbing into them. I slowly reached down onto the floor, sitting on it. "Oh Sting...I'm sure Lecter will be okay." Natsu replied. I smiled and said "Thanks Natsu." He smiled back and replied with a "No problem." Natsu stood back up, he reached out his hand I put my palm on his hand gripping it tight as Natsu pulled me up, I managed to stand up. "Now, do you want to come back to mine? As it looks like it’s about to rain soon, and I don't want you catching a cold, because we're supposed to be fighting tomorrow." Natsu said. I blushed furiously, “I’d hate to be a burden Natsu-san.” I said.  
“Burden You? Please don’t make me laugh.” Natsu said chuckling, I laughed back. Natsu put his arm around my back and walked me back to his house.

We eventually got into the house “Uh, Nice house? I expected it to be messier.” I said jokingly.   
“What are you trying to imply!?” Natsu said  
“That you’re a messy fire flame brained?” I questioned. Natsu laughed and murmured “Yeah, that’s true.” I smiled.   
“I’m cold,” I said shivering. I was sat on Natsu’s bed really tempted to lie down.   
“You can lie down if you want.” Natsu said.   
“You sure?” I asked, thinking it was kind of rude to come into someone’s house and then lie down on their bed. Natsu nodded “Yeah sure.” He said. I smiled and then led down on the bed, as I thought… it’s really comfy. I was really tired and I didn’t want to go back to the guild. “I’m taking; you don’t want to go back to the guild.” Natsu stated. I sat up shaking my head and making a pout face and sighed. “No, not really,” I said.  
“Well, you can stay here then.” Natsu said. I blushed.  
“Where will you sleep?” I asked.  
“In the bed with you duh.” Natsu said. I blushed harder.  
“U-uhh okay.” I murmured.

 

It eventually became 10pm and I was fast asleep. I could feel Natsu pick me up and put me on the floor then rearrange the bed sheets and then put me back into the bed. He didn’t seem to struggle with it, he then got in the bed himself and said “Good night, Sting.”   
“Good night, Natsu-san and thanks.” I murmured back whilst sleeping, Natsu smiled and then fell asleep in the bed.

 

In the morning, I woke up to find Natsu cooking “Morning, Sting.” Natsu said smiling. “Morning Natsu-san.” I said back.   
“What are you cooking?” I asked.   
“Meat, want some?” He asked. I nodded licking my lips. He then got the meat of the fireplace were it was cooking, he put it on the meat tray and cut it up in half gave half to me and half to himself. “Thanks.” I said.   
“No problem.” He replied.

“Natsu?” I said.  
“Yeah?” He replied.   
“I want to say something, this might be stupid… but when I was little you was my idol because my dragon was talking about you all the time, but I couldn’t stand it. Because, I knew you were better than me… so I … wanted to surpass you at the Grand Magic Games in front of everyone. It’s basically my fault Lecter disappeared.” I said, almost crying yet again.   
“Aw Sting, don’t cry. And it’s nice to know I’m you’re idol. I heard of a Sting Eucliffe before, then heard he was a dragon slayer just like me and I wanted to meet him then challenge him. I thought he was better than me but evidently not. He’s just a cry baby who cries all the time.” Natsu said laughing. I shouted “Oi!” He laughed at that.   
“Also Sting, it wasn’t your fault he disappeared it was Jiemma’s fault because he obviously was in a mood... and he took it out on you and then took it out on Lecter.” Natsu said to me, the tears stopped coming I was calmed down. I reached forward and hugged Natsu “Thanks, Natsu.” I said. He reached his arms around my back and hugged me “No problem, Sting.” He said cuddling me.

\--

 

 

 

 


	7. Nalu: Getting Stuck!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Lucy gets stuck in a cave.  
> {like the winnie the pooh scene}   
> prompt from: gardenmaster1

****

** Getting stuck is the worst – Lucy x Natsu **

**Title: Getting stuck is the worst – Lucy x Natsu**

**Age: PG**

**Words: 873**

**Note 1: First time writing Nalu!**

**Fandom: Anime – Fairy Tail**

**Prompt for: gardenmaster1 (on fanfiction.net)**

**\--**

_It was just a normal day in the Fairy Tail guild well was supposed to be anyway. Lucy knew something would come into the guild and ruins it sometime or later, currently Lucy was being a loner and was sat by herself in the corner of the guild talking to her celestial spirit – Loke, or Leo due to the fact she had no idea where Natsu was. Until a few seconds later, Natsu came running into the guild shouting “Lucy, Lucy!” Lucy stood up as soon as she heard Natsu calling her name, “What is it?!” she shouted back trying to be equally as loud as Natsu was._  
“I have a job request for us, which I think you will enjoy!” Natsu said.   
“Aye” Happy said as normal, because really that is all Happy can say.   
“Oh? What is it?” Lucy asked.   
“Well, we have to go into a deep cave of Fiore and pick flowers. Seems easy right?” Natsu said.   
“Oh, that’s fine! But why did you choose that one?” Lucy asked.  
“Geez, you’re so nosy. Anyway, I chose it because the amount of jewel we get is the same amount as your rent!” Natsu said. Lucy smiled and simply said ‘Let’s go.’ 

_♡_

_“Ugh, huff. Man, I’m tired and it’s cold!!” Lucy said screaming._  
“Well why didn’t you bring a jacket?”  Natsu asked.   
“Because that would involve going back to my house and having a half an hour chat with my land lord which I can’t be bothered doing.” Lucy said grinning. Natsu found Lucy grinning really cute, not like he would ever tell that to Lucy. So he just continued walking until they got to the top of the mountain. At the top, a dark cave was formed. “Natsu, you did bring some sort of light source right?” Lucy asked. Natsu pulled out a lamp and a match out of his bag “Lucy, I’m not dumb.” Natsu said. Lucy just laughed at that. “I sometimes think you are, I’m not going to lie.” Lucy said whilst smiling. Natsu smiled back.

_~♡~_

_They finally got inside the cave after a few times Lucy kept complaining a lot due to the fact the cave was dark, even though Natsu had bought a lamp and a couple of boxes of matches in case. “Happy hasn’t been talking much has he?” Lucy said._  
“uh Lucy, Happy isn’t here. He decided to stay back at the guild.”  Natsu said. Lucy looked around and at Natsu, he was right. Happy wasn’t with Natsu.  
“Well that’s a change, why isn’t he with you? He normally is.” Lucy said.  
“Because he wanted to stay behind with Carla.” Natsu replied. They went down deeper into the cave and got some flowers “So which ones are we looking for?” Lucy asked.  
“Rare ones. The requester didn’t say what ones so I’m going to get the unique and unusual ones I guess.” Natsu replied. Lucy looked at the bottom of a cave, even though she couldn’t help but think that this is such a weird place for someone to put flowers. Flowers.. in a cave on top of a mountain were the mountain is cold as shit. Yeah, I’m not sure about that. Anyway, Lucy picked some flowers and put them in her bag. 

_A few hours later, they have all the flowers they need so they decide to head out the cave and go back to the guild._

_~♡~_

_On the way out of the cave however, Lucy has a really curvy body so it gets stuck in the hole… “Natsu!!!!” Lucy shouted.  
“Hurry up, Lucy. I’m starving.” Natsu replied  
“I’m stuck.” Lucy replied coughing and spluttering. Natsu turned around to find Lucy stuck in a hole, “when did that get there?” Natsu asked. Lucy shrugged. “Just push yourself out.” Natsu said, he couldn’t be bothered helping her.   
“Can’t… feel… dizzy…” Lucy said. She started having terrible headaches, she suddenly closed her eyes. Natsu rushed back to the hole where she was buried “Lucy, are you OK?”  Natsu asked.   
“Can’t….breathe!” Lucy said. Natsu dug the hole, it took some time but there was finally enough space for Lucy to be free _ **HOPEFULLY** _. Lucy held her arm out and Natsu grabbed onto it pulling and tugging. Sooner or later she was out of the whole. Lucy landed on top of Natsu. Natsu blushed a crimson pink and whilst Lucy was blushing a red. “Uh, thanks Natsu. You’re a lifesaver!” Lucy said smiling. Natsu smiled, “Aha, yeah.. you’re welcome.”_

_~♡~_

_And with that, they are still in that position. Lucy kissed Natsu on the nose. And they started walking back to the guild. Natsu smiled and hugged Lucy all the way back and sometimes gave her a piggy back._

_- **at the guild  
** “Wait, Lucy… you had that clock guy so couldn’t have he kept you warm?” Natsu asked. Lucy nodded, “Mm he could of. But I didn’t want him to, you are much warmer, Natsu-san.” Lucy said smiling. Lucy kissed Natsu again._

_~♡~_

_\--_


	8. Jerza: Christmas Cakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas for Jerza!  
> Jellal saves Erza

** Jerza: Christmas  Cake! **

**Title: Jerza: Christmas Cake**

**Pairing: Jerza (Jellal x Erza)**

**Fandom: Anime – Fairy Tail**

**Characters: Jellal Fernandes and Erza Scarlet.**

**Note 1: This was based upon Christmas time because I started writing it then but never finished it.**

**Words: 722 (not a lot I know)**

**\--**

_Erza was walking to the cake shop as per usual since Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Wendy, Carla, Juvia and Happy all went on a mission together she believes it was quite a big mission because of the huge amount of people. Anyway, it was Christmas so she was actually surprised that all her friends went on a mission. She walked to the cake shop and ordered a strawberry cake and she walked back home. The snow was really heavy and all the way up to her knees but luckily she had tight pants on so her legs wasn’t cold. She was walking home now it was only a half an hour walk to the guild; however she tripped up when she was halfway there. “Ouch!” she screamed, however she didn’t HIT the ground. Someone caught her but she had her eyes closed so she couldn’t see who it was. “Erza, are you okay?” the person asked. She slowly opened her eyes, it was Jellal Fernandes her childhood best friend, as soon as she saw him she wrapped her arms around his neck to cuddle him closely because they hadn’t seen each other for about 2-3 years, Jellal blushed at this “E-Erza.” Jellal mumbled and Jellal returned the affection and wrapped his arms around Erza’s waist slowly lifting her off the floor. “Oh my god, I’m not dreaming am I?” Erza said._  
“You’re most definitely not.” Jellal replied. Erza blinked a few times when he said this. “Oh my god, I’m not Jellal… it’s really you. You’ve aged quite a lot.” Erza said and smirked.   
“Says you, you’ve grew taller and you look a lot more athletic.” Jellal replied. 

_“Yeah, I can equip a lot more stuff now. Anyway, thanks for saving me Jellal.” Erza said. Jellal smiled and simply nodded.  They both stood up and linked arms and walked back to the guild. “I’m home!” Erza said._  
“Welcome home, Erza… and oh hey Jellal!” Makarov said smirking.   
“Wait how do you know my name…?” Jellal asked.   
“Erza talks a lot about you—“Makarov said but Erza suddenly interrupted him   
“Please stop.” She said blushing. Jellal smiled, they walked to the private room at the back of the guild well it wasn’t even a private room it was a mini hospital she guesses, anyway they both sat down on the bed **(A/N: That sounds kinky doesn’t it.)**   
“So… you talk about me eh?” Jellal said smiling. Erza blushed even harder her face colour matched her hair colour “Uh, maybe…” Erza replied mumbling.   
“Oh, saying what?” Jellal said moving closer to Erza. Erza continued blushing, “*Baka! I’m not telling you.” Erza replied shouting.  
“Yeah-yeah I’m sorry.” Jellal said smiling whilst moving towards Erza even closer to hug her. “Anyway, is your cake okay?” Jellal asked.   
“Oh I forgot about that.” Erza let go from Jellal and opened her cake box – the cake was safe and sound. “It’s fine.” She said but she sighed afterwards. 

_“What’s up?” Jellal asked, Erza sighed once more and said “Well I have no one to eat it with… because all my friends are out and it’s Christmas eve so would you like some?” Erza asked. Jellal nodded and licked his lips – yum cake on Christmas Eve._

_A few minutes later Jellal butted out that this was like a date which made Erza once again blushes like crazy she couldn’t help it though because Jellal is far too cute. “Anyway, what did you want for Christmas?” Jellal asked. That was funny he asked that because Erza wanted to see Jellal once again because that was her wish. “Well, my wish all this time – even before Christmas was to see you once again and I guess it came true.” Erza said smiling. This time Jellal blushed, “That’s funny because my wish is similar to yours except to buy you a cake and then give it to you as a Christmas gift” Jellal said. Erza smiled once more._

_They were happy and they wouldn’t have had it any other way_ _✿_

_\--_

_END_

_*-Idiot (Baka)_


	9. Jerza: The Human and the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> does any1 even read these anymore
> 
> LOL
> 
> this updates probably when i want it to

** Jerza: The Monster and The Human. **

**Fairy Tail Oneshots finally.**

**Going to be a drabble due to the fact that fairy tail I never watch now lol.**

**\--**

_Erza – She was a human. She lived with a human family and all, so she was a human. She was in the fields one day picking daisies and roses for a flower crown. She had already gathered up green wire, when suddenly a man had appeared in the middle of the field. From a distance, he had devil like horns on top of his head and a thin-wire tail which was a burgundy kind of blood red. He looked like a devil, in all honesty. But, Erza knew made-up creatures were made-up/ fake. So, he couldn’t be. He also had bright blue hair._

_Every day for the past 2 weeks, Erza went out to the field – pretending to pick flowers so the devil human wouldn’t see her. Until, one day she decided to go up to his face and introduce herself. So, she did. “Hello?” She asked. He looked at her, she could see now that it was  a male. “Uh, Hi…” the voice said, kind of shy._  
“What are you doing here? Every day I find you here…” She stated. He nodded his head,  
“Yes I know… but, I like it here. Because nobody knows me… right? Anyway, I’m Jellal… and yeah I’m a devil, and you’re Erza right?” He asked.  
“W-what? How?” Erza mumbled.  
“Mind telepathy – I can read people’s minds.” He stated.

-   _Time skip._

_For the next 3 years they formed a relationship together, until one day Jellal said “Erza, you shouldn’t be coming here… everyday.” And Erza gasped, with open eyes and simply just asked why? And Jellal just replied with:  
“because I’m a  monster, you’re supposed to be afraid of me.” _

_\--_

_Yay for drabbles._


	10. Stingue: Meeting someone like me {Visual Kei x Visual Kei}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sting is getting bullied at his old school, he moves School and meets Rogue. They both share the same 'Visual Kei' style and make friends. Rogue also gets bullied and Sting protects him.

**Stingue: Meeting someone the same as me.**

**Note 1: Credits to kibu-me on tumblr for the idea.**

**Note 2: Thanks Google images for style references.**

**Note 3: I made them teenagers because why not.**

**Note 4: In which all of the other students are fairy tail characters but I made them bullies well most of them because life happens.**

**\--**

_Sting woke up and got out of bed currently it was a Monday and he was so excited for the first new day of year 10, he had just moved school after some recent bullying problems at his old school. Sting Eucliffe got bullied because he was different, sting had bright blonde hair, multiple piercings, black chokers, black outfits (sometimes white) and all together a weird style but he loves his style and he doesn't care what everyone else thinks - well that's what he thought, he got beat up at school for being different. He sometimes hates living around the parts he lives around because there's no one similar to him, but maybe he will find one someday._

_He got dressed and put on his favourite outfit, today's attire was a black shirt with some graphic design on which Sting didn't know but he thought it looked cool (plus it was black so there's a bonus.) a black baggy cardigan - which was equally way to big for him but Sting seriously didn't care, he put some black ripped shorts on and finished the look with black and white socks and also black trainers what go past his ankle - similar to converse but cheap versions of converse (Sting was a thrift shopper.) he then went over to his dressing table and got the comb and the hairspray and brushed his hair and buffanted it, his hair is literally sonic - he had really big hair._

A few minutes later, his mum dropped him off at school - his mum doesn't really like Sting's fashion sense but couldn't care less because he's a teenager so he can control how he dresses. He walked past the people who was staring at him, he also forgot to mention how he had black nails currently. Sting sighed, sometimes he wonder why he chose to like this style but sometimes he's glad he is. Sting is gay also, so as well as having a different style and also getting bullied for that - he also got bullied because he was gay but you know, life is life... you have to avoid the negativity.

He walked into class and sat there for 10 minutes taking selfies with weird kiss pose and Japanese signs (e.g the stupid duck face.) then some girls came in and Sting quickly put his phone away, everyone marched into class and sat down at there respectful seats and gave Sting some glares and evil looks. Sting looked back and they stared away, Sting giggled. The teacher walked in, "Good morning class. I hope your weekend was nice. We have a new student with us today!" the teacher said, her name was Miss Vermilion. "Come up here and introduce yourself, Mr Eucliffe." Sting walked up to the front and turned around facing the chalkboard to write his name on it and then turned back around. "How about you introduce yourself?" Miss Vermilion said.   
"Hello. I'm Sting Eucliffe, just call me Sting. I moved here from a few cities away due to reasons which I'd rather not discuss. I understand that my style is different compared to most of yours." (In which it literally was, the boys was wearing track suit bottoms and that - but other boys had chequered tops and stuff and the girls were mostly in crop tops, fake tans and the odd girls were in black jumpers with band logos on.) "However, I'm not dangerous. Thanks for having me here." Sting stopped talking.

Rogue looked up and stared at the new member - he looked similar to him. Sting looked back at the student who was staring at him and instantly blushed. He was cute, he looked like Sting as well.... "this could be interesting." Sting said.   
"You can take a seat in the corner at the desk next to Rogue." Sting walked to the empty desk and some girls giggled when the teacher mentioned the name Rogue, "silence girls!" the teacher shouted at the girls. Sooner or later class began.

At break time, Sting waited until everyone walked outside the classroom including Rogue - he then left following Rogue. Rogue did indeed feel a strange presence, Sting walked up to Rogue and tapped him on the shoulder. Rogue flinched, he turned around, "...Yes?" he replied.  
"Can you show me around, pretty please?" Sting asked smiling. Rogue blushed and Sting noticed that,   
"Y-yeah... sure. I'd love to..." Rogue responded. They walked around school with Rogue showing Sting around, Rogue pointed out different rooms such as the boys changing room, the toilets. Sting was quite interested the school was so big compared to his old one however he couldn't help but stare at Rogue, he truly was beautiful... "Anyway, what's your style called?" Sting asked Rogue hoping to get rid of the conversation and make a new one as he did want to get to know him.   
"Um, Visual Kei...." Rogue replied, pushing his long fringe out of his face.  
"Oh, same here.... You're the first person I have seen with the same style as me!" Sting replied smiling, Rogue suddenly perked up. "Oh wow, really? Ha ha that's cool." Rogue replied.

Sting and Rogue walked past the girls and boys in the canteens, "Oh god.... there's Rogue." one mentioned,  
"Ew Rogue is here." a boy mentioned to his friends. Rogue hung his head down. Sting looked around the room, everyone was staring at Rogue with a disgusted face, this bought Sting back to his past at his old school. Sting took Rogue's hand and took him away, they hid in the bathroom since it was quiet. Sting let go of Rogue's hand - well attempted to but Rogue wouldn't allow that, "Rogue? What's up?" Sting heard a few sobs and then Rogue fell to the floor and crouched in the corner. Sting sat down next to him whilst Rogue sobbed. "I hate this school." Rogue mumbled, Sting sighed... he knew how that felt.  
"I know how you feel. I got bullied as well. It will change, okay?" Sting asked.  
"Humph. I hate this world. I regret being different. Why did god make me this way? Why was lord evil and made for me to be different." Rogue mumbled with tears falling down his face.  
"Rogue, your handsome and cute. It's okay I promise." Sting said rubbing Rogue's back. Rogue turned around to sit to face forward Rogue and hugged Sting, "Thanks.... Sting." Rogue said, Sting smiled.   
"No problem, bud." Sting responded.

**If you're the light, im your darkness.**

**We are one and all.**

**We are together and we will defeat.**

**//END.**

**Some art it was based off**

** **

** **


	11. Jerza: Don't quit fighting! {Pt. 1}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't quit fighting,  
> stay strong  
> and I love you. ♥

**Jerza: Don't quit fighting, Jellal.**

**Note: I plan to write a lot because I haven't wrote much lately and I've had two weeks off so I should do something productive perhaps. I also decided to get more serious with this story. Due to that reason, I might deliver more then one story depending if prompts spike my mood. Remember, you can always submit a prompt Plus, this is probably gonna be a drabble. (Apologies.)  
Trigger warnings: Self harm mentions and anxiety mentions.**

**\--**

_Erza was inside her room, she hadn't done much of anything lately. So far her days consisted of eating her favourite strawberry cake, fighting some monsters, adventures with Lucy, Natsu and the rest of them and also some traumatizing flashbacks. The flashbacks consisted of the times when she was with Jellal and also as kids. Erza misses Jellal a ton and would do anything to see his face again once more before she died. Sure they met on the mountain and almost kissed and she got rejected from his apparent "fiancée" which Meredy stated to her did not exist in the slightest. She had always wondered why Jellal would lie about something like that, Erza would never lie to Jellal.... well depends on what it was but honestly she has liked Jellal for a while._

_~♥~_

_"Erza!" Gray had shouted from downstairs. Erza sighed and stood up and shouted back, "What is it Gray?!" in a very angry tone. She walked back downstairs because she heard no reply from Gray and then she saw a envelope. "This is for you, it's just been dropped off by a carrier pigeon. It's addressed to you." Erza walked over to the envelope, suspiciously it had her main colour on - red and also the redness of the envelope was a little red heart which had a tint of blue in it, "Jellal!" Erza shouted out but then slapped her hand over her mouth in embarrassment. The whole guild looked confused and shocked because they never heard of a 'Jellal' before. Erza opened up the envelope revealing  letter and a addresses on it,  
"Dear Erza,  
Hello Erza Scarlet. It's Jellal here. I would like to meet you at the address on this paper in 5 minutes.   
Sincerely, Jellal."   
_ _~♥~_

_Erza could not believe it to say the least a letter from Jellal saying that he wants to meet her? She looked at the letter again and realized it had stated '5 minutes from now.' Erza quickly requipped into her clothes what she wore usually and ran to the assigned location. As soon as she got there, Jellal was stood there. Surprisingly, it was at the same mountain where they almost kissed. "Well this is a coincidence place..." Erza mumbled. Jellal turn around because of the slight hear of a mumble and there she was, there was Erza Scarlet. Jellal too was longing for Erza and it was for a bad reason. "Erza!" Jellal shouted and smiled, Erza smiled back.  Erza started walking which eventually turned into a sprint to Jellal, flinging her arms out to hug him, "I've missed you." Erza said and Jellal agreed with her.  
"Anyway, I called you to tell you something. I've got bad news." Jellal stated, Erza gasped and sat down on the floor next to Jellal, Jellal disliked this though and pulled Erza onto his lap and hugged her and gently whispered in her ear, "I'm quitting fighting. I give up. I'm not useful whatsoever." Jellal stated - staring at the ground.  
_ _~♥~_

_END._

_\--_

**_Cliff hangers hello._ **


	12. Stingue: The quiet one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rogue is quiet as usual, Sting tries to get him to be more talkative.
> 
> a.k.a
> 
> the fluff drabble.

**Stingue: The quiet one.**

**Note: I always get head cannons which are two different things, one being that Sting and Rogue met in primary school (elementary school for Americans.) and that they've been best friends since and nothing would ever break them apart, that was one of my head cannons. My other head cannon for Sting and Rogue is a completely different story however, because it involves problematic subjects (a.k.a problematic being where if I posted to tumblr a person would probably shout at me.) because sometimes I like to imagine Sting and** **Rogue as brothers but then that'd be incest, but it'd still be cute. Oh well. I have a lot of problematic ships. Whatever. Also this one shot takes place after the grand magic games. Probably going to be a drabble with a lot of fluff.**

**Prompt: write a story beginning with "You were always the quiet one." - prompt taken from random first liners generator.**

_"You were always the quiet one," Sting started to say whilst staring at_ _Rogue. Rogue stared back at Sting. "You always was and probably will still be forever." Sting continued. Rogue was confused by now, what did Sting mean by that?  
"What do you mean?" Rogue asked. Sting chuckled before replying with, "As usual. You're clueless. You're always quiet. During the grand magic games you were quiet and even whilst fighting Natsu and Gajeel. Only times you call out to me whilst we were doing an attack or like doing a couple attack." Sting replied and chuckled. Rogue began to blush, "So what?" Rogue responded in a mumble tone.  
"No reason, I was just thinking it's cute and really adorable but I guess you could be more talkative at times," Sting suggested. __Rogue stood up and walked over to Sting, looking like he was about to punch Sting. Sting chuckled, he kissed Rogue on the lips (they were boyfriends.) and Rogue completely jumped back and fell on the ground, "Now that's playing mean!" Rogue shouted at Sting._  
"You know you love me though." Sting replied smirking and winking, honestly Rogue loved Sting's smile so much it was so bright and it was like a light to light up his darkness. Which is why they're mostly called the light and the dark, Rogue is the dark and Sting lights up his darkness. They were inseparable boyfriends and nothing would ever stop them. Sting walked back over to Rogue and helped him up off the ground grabbing is hand and pulling him up. Rogue smiled and they just hugged each other. Pure silence and just hugging from each other spreading there warmth from their love and how dear and precious they was to each other. Nothing would ever stop them. Lecter and Frosch was just in the background chuckling at them and laughing at how lovey-dovey they were.

_END._


	13. Jerza: Don't quit fighting! Pt 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A final continuation.

**Jerza: Don't quit fighting, Jellal!**

**Part two.**

**Note: I haven't wrote in so long so this isn't going to be as long as I want it to be... :(**

**Warning: this includes a bunch of swearing (I couldn't help it - i love angsty fanfic.) and a bunch of triggers like suicide mentions, self harm mentions and anxiety.**

"I'm quitting fighting. I give up. I'm not useful whatsoever." Jellal stated. Erza was shocked, she didn't believe what was coming out of his mouth.  
"Wait... Jellal, what's wrong?" Erza asked Jellal, she was worried if someone had said something to him to make him think that way, if they did then who the heck was it because they was about to get beaten up.  
"I just feel like I'm completely shit and useless, I mean I lost against Jura..." Jellal stated almost in tears. Erza sighed and walked up to Jellal - they were right were they almost had there kiss but got interrupted. Erza walked over to Jellal and slapped his cheek. "Jellal, stop being stupid. You're an amazing fighter and I'm so glad that you rescued me when we was kids. Jura is one of the ten wizard saints, do you really expect to beat him? Plus, you wasn't even fighting properly. I could see that. You was in pain." Erza simply stated, kneeling down next to Jellal. It's true, Jellal was in pain but how could Erza see that?  
"How did you know I was in pain?" Jellal asked. Erza sighed again.  
"Jellal Fernandes, I have known you since we was like - what? like 10 years old or maybe younger or maybe older. I have known you for so long and you expect me to know when you're not in pain? Pft. You're such a idiot, honestly. You was in pain cause you was more focused on fighting against the person who was controlling the grand magic games, Jellal. You was more focused on protecting us - protecting the whole Grand Magic Games and I, personally, think that's amazing. You was fighting to protect people you love. Don't you think that's amazing, Jellal?" Erza asked, staring at him and smiling. Jellal noticed her smiling and started speaking again,  
"Well yeah of course I do but that doesn't make me a good fighter... "Jellal stated.

_"Okay, first of, who cares if you're a good fighter? Certainly not me, and if your friends did - well there some shit friends. Sure, you're going to get haters in the world, but guess what! Everyone does and everyone will because people will not like certain people for certain things. But, guess what? That's a-okay. Everyone is different and unique and all you have to do, is stay strong, okay?" Erza said, almost in tears. She knew how this felt, to not feel good or feel wanted and she_ **_definitely_ ** _did not want Jellal to feel like that cause Jellal was special to her. Erza wiped her tears away - trying to not cry but honestly it was really hard._

_A few seconds later, Jellal stood up from the rock he was previously sat on and walked back over to Erza, as soon as they was facing each other, he brang her into his arms and hugged her and wiped away more of Erza's tears which lead Erza to cry even more. "Thank you, Erza Scarlet." Jellal stated.  
"You're welcome, Jellal. I'm always here for you, okay? Don't give up." Erza replied,_

_"Hey Erza, can I say something?" Jellal asked, his voice was hoarse - he was about to say a big thing. Erza nodded as a symbol for 'carry on' - "A few months ago, I was thinking that the world would be better off without me and I even tried to kill myself, when I was fighting with someone - I didn't fight with them properly and thought that - there it was, there was my death and it had finally come. I was happy. Something stopped me however. Something called out to me." Jellal stopped for a second. Erza's face was wet, she had tears flowing down and grabbed Jellal and hugged him for a good 5 minutes, "Jellal..." She murmured._  
"I heard something calling out to me, it was you - Erza. A voice whispered to me 'Stay strong, Jellal.' so I thought that I should get up and continue fighting the guy. I'm glad I did because I got to see you again, Erza." Jellal stated whilst smiling. Erza smiled back, "Let's fight your troubles together, Jellal." Jellal nodded.   
"Mhmm!" Jellal replied. They held hands and just stood together for a few minutes, as long as they were with each other they both knew it was going to be okay. 

**Believe in yourself,**

**Don't give up.**

**Stay strong and trust your instincts.**

-END.


	14. Stingue: Back  To Square One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My english homework.

** Back To Square One **

**Note: I haven't wrote in so long... please forgive me.**

\--

It was a dark and stormy night, and since they were training for the upcoming 'Grand Magic Games' - it was a brawl where every fighter took place. Two boys fought together, they adventured together - they mostly did everything together, they were Rogue Cheney and Sting Eucliffe. Sting was your hyped up boy, like a very ecstatic boy and very over-joyed boy, Rogue was the complete opposite, he was mostly tired, bored and also 'Can't be bothered' mood. They were two different people, Sting was like the ultimate sunshine child and Rogue was the ultimate doom child.

They had begun their training session in a forest, it was them two and also their cats - Lecter (who was owned by Sting) and Frosch (who was owned by Rogue) - They were called exceeds - cat like creatures, they also spoke which was unusual.

Rogue and Sting was running into the forest, and suddenly the rain came crashing down and honestly it was quite frightening, and guess what Rogue goes and does? Complain. Fantastic right? "Rogue, be quiet." Sting complained at him.

"Yeah but rain... I’m getting wet." Rogue replied, sarcastic tone implied. They finally ran again hoping to find some shelter under a tree, perhaps. Now, what Sting didn't know was that Rogue was a complete wuss. Rogue was afraid of thunder and lightning and not for a good reason either. When he was a kid, he witnessed someone getting struck by lightning and it’s scared him ever since. Sting didn’t know of this fear obviously because they were thought to be the best guild ever – a community who looks after their comrades, since Minerva was gone anyway.

The rain continued to blast down and by now it was getting dark, it was winter anyway so it got dark really early. Sting was the one who didn’t like the dark and Rogue didn’t like lightning … and it was dark and it looked like it was about to thunder and lighten any second now so it could happen but they hoped it wouldn’t. It was dark and spooky and the trees in the distant looked like shadows and animals what was going to come out and haunt them, it probably wasn’t good to be here. Sting pulled out his cellphone and checked the time, “It’s only 7pm.” Sting stated,

“What time are we planning to head back?” Rogue replied to this, kind of feeling bored now.

“Probably at like 9pm. don’t worry.” Sting replied smiling, Rogue attempted to smile back – he just wasn’t the type of guy to smile at people and to actually listen to what they had to say, Sting was different though. He trusted Sting, he wasn’t sure why. Sting sometimes blabbers on about how he met Rogue when they were children or something, Rogue was the ‘local goth emo freak’ at school and Sting was the ‘wannabe gym kid’ – they eventually got picked on for being different. However, this story ends in a positive way because that’s how they met, Rogue had made a habit of eating in the bathroom and then Sting walked in and heard him crying so that’s how that story ends, they became friends and now they’re best buds in the same guild. Life for them two was excellent to say the least. It was going good and hopefully will stay good.

Back with the main story however, they finally arrived at a shelter – sort of place, turns out there was a hut in the middle of the forest that was built there and appeared, Sting had never seen the hut though. He thought it was new, “You know… I’ve never seen this hut now that I think about it.” Sting stated, Rogue nodded in agreement. The hut appeared to be just made out of wood and lumber and other materials, didn’t look sturdy but they hoped it would be okay. A bench was also inside along with some hay – what kind of reminded Rogue of the Mary and Jesus story were Mary gave birth in a hut in some hay or something along the lines. Sting sat down on the bench whilst Rogue walked over to the corner and crouched down, Sting didn’t notice this until he stared over in the corner when he saw Rogue perched down and thought that he looked a bit sad. “Rogue? What’s up?” Sting asked, standing up and walking over to Rogue and then kneeling down next to him.

“Oh, nothing really. I just hate lightning because of something what happened when I was little.” Rogue responded with a sad tone,

“Ah I see. Want to talk about it?” Sting replied, smiling. Sting was literally a sunshine, his smile was amazing.

“Yeah sure… basically, when I was a kid I saw someone get hit by a lightning strike – I’m not sure what happened after though but I think it was in a forest near here, so I’m always afraid of lightning nowadays.” Rogue responded. Sting sighed,

“Don’t worry Rogue, I’m here to protect you now, so it’ll be okay.” Sting responded slightly hugging Rogue and chuckling. Rogue nodded in agreement.

The night was spent with them two talking and blabbing to each other about their recent journeys and what they hope would happen in the future, they planned to of course stay best friends forever and hoped that nothing would separate them because they thought that their friendship was worth everything, in which it probably was. It was amazing their friendship, it really was. Lecter had appeared when Sting was about 5 years old, and the moment where Lecter saw Sting fighting a beast, he knew he wanted Sting to be his master. Frosch, on the other hand, doesn’t remember how exactly he met Rogue… neither does Rogue. They don’t remember how they met each other, “Hey Sting?” Rogue said,

“Yeah?” Sting replied, petting Lecter’s head.

“How did I meet Frosch?” Rogue added. Sting took a brief 5 minutes to think and eventually thought of the answer ‘I actually can’t remember.’ And Lecter agreed with Sting. They laughed about how nobody could remember how Frosch met Rogue or vice versa.

The storm and the dark night continued and never really ended, they ended up sleeping in the hut because the thunder continued and never really stopped, “I’ll admit, I’m scared of the dark, Rogue.” Sting said. Rogue gasped out of wow, he didn’t think that Sting could be afraid of anything, guess they were the same.

~END.


	15. Stingue: I Wish I'd Never Met Him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old ass oneshot writen for a school exam.

**Stingue: I Wish I'd Never Met Him**

**Note: This was writen in class and 'guilds' don't exist in English language so that's why they're known as gang, and yep Fairy tail is called 'Ravenclaw' I couldn't think of a name and the first name what came to my mind was that apparently.**

* * *

 

It was a dark misty, cloudy day in the wonderful land of Fiore, Fiore is mostly known for its wonderful gorgeous grass, flowers that bloom all year around and different types of flowers, in summer and any other season - Fiore was the place to be if you wanted to relax and have a lovely holiday out in the wonderful summer breeze and take nap at the lovely beach down the hill, however Fiore was mostly known for it's summer and spring days, however not today. The date was currently 15th August and it marked the day of Sting Eucliffe's birthday and he got to celebrate it with his friends, except no family was involved, in fact by this point of his life he had completely forgot he even had a family, he did have a family but then he left home at around 14 years old due to being abused quite a lot by his family, he became a guy who lived on the street and occasionally got into gang fights, until Sabertooth and Ravenclaw came along, Sting felt accepted by both these gangs and therefore joined them, he joined the Sabertooth gang because it was quite small, with members such as Minerva - who seemed quite a bit bossy but Sting thought that she maybe wasn't used to new people joining her gang without invitation prior. There was also Rufus - who seemed to wear a red hat, blonde hair and also a red mask covering his eyes and eyelids, you could still see part of his eyeballs but not that much. (Sting never knew the reason for this and just decided to accept it.) - There were quite a few other members but Sting felt like he hadn't had much to say about them yet.

Whilst in Sabertooth, he had met another guy named Rogue. Rogue was shy but also very intimadating and got angry. Sting felt a connection to Rogue and after being with each other for 2 years, they formed a friendship - they were best friends and Sting hadn't had wished for anything else. Everyone else in Sabertooth thought that their amazing friendship was due to the fact that their names meant the opposite, Sting meaning "white sting" or "white light" and Rogue meaning "dark." or another name for the shade black, black and white always worked together, but light and dark never did so that's why everyone else in the guild though that Sting and Rogue's friendship was unique and never ending and would always last as long as they shall live, some even thought that they'd get married but they both disagreed and said that they'd find someone else within time.

However, that's when the guild was wrong, on the 24th of December 2015 was when Rogue departed from the gang at 2am in the morning, no notes were left and he hadn't informed Sting he was going either, he just simply left with no other words and due to Sting not being told, he felt a little lost and a little sad because he felt that Rogue didn't value and love their friendship as much as Sting did. Sting waited for days on end hoping one day that Rogue would come back, however he never did. Due to Rogue leaving, the gang turned upside down and everyone became angry and quite abusive, Sting had daily flashbacks to life at home and was also close to leaving, however then it hit him. It wasn't the rest of the gang being abusive and mean, it was only 2 people, himself - being mean to himself by blaming Rogue's disappearence on himself and fighting himself that Rogue might end up coming back somedays and the 2nd person was Minerva. Honestly, Sting expected Minerva to be a lot of cause for Sabertooth's problems because she seemed quite uninviting, intimidating, feirce and always angry when Sting joined.

After a few days of asking the other members what they thought of Minerva, they all had the exact same opinion. Sting remembers when he told Rogue about how he felt about her, and Rogue didn't agree nor disagree with him, everybody in the gang shared the same dislike to Minerva as did Sting which always interested and amused Rogue because he thought that he was alone in this case, but everyone agreed with him. However, nobody also had the courage to tell Minerva about how problematic she was being by being abusive, toxic and also gas lighting. Eventually came the time when she had kicked Yukino out the gang for being too shy and being to "Nice" around other people according to Minerva herself, Sting likd Yukino as a friend and wished betteer from Minerva but he knew that he shouldn't except much unless one day Rogue would come back and eventually stand up to Sting, but he knew that would never happen.

Anyway, flashfowarding back to Sting's 18th birthday, a lot had changed, his hair was blonde and spiky, he had multiple face peircings (including his tongue, septum, lip, bridge and occasional eyebrows when he can be bothered putting them in) and also multiple ear peircings as well as his ears being stretched to 1mm gauge, Sting felt hardcore, he always wears the same colours, black shirt and black pants but with a blue jacket, blue and black were his signature colours after all, and sometimes he would add yellow in because 'sting' made people thinkof the colour yellow for some reason and Sting would never find out why, he thought it was because of bee stings, but he decided to ignore it because it really didn't affect him. The Ravenclaw gang had also came along to celebrate with Sabertooth however then only stayed around 2-3 hours which wasn't long at all because they also felt threatend by Minerva but didn't also have the guts to say it, which made Sting kind of shocked when he heard Erza - the strongest in the gang say that and nobody ever stood in her way, but Minerva did.

Due to it being Sting's big 18th birthday, he had hoped that by chance maybe a contact with Rogue could've been made, but nonetheless Rogue never actually contacted him and guess it was going to stay that way. Sting felt depressed and almost driven away by Rogue, did Sting do something to hurt Rogue's feelings? Or was it Rogue? Did Rogue have to go back to his family? Or was he scared/ multiple questions kept ringing through Sting's brain and he finally figured out that he knew the answer to none of them. Sting guessed that he would be forever confused unless someone finally answered his questions or Rogue came back, but he knew that by now that was more or less impossible, but Sting can dream and also wish.


End file.
